Wings of Change
by Sylveon10
Summary: "Come on Kyo, we'll be later for our first day." And that is how Tsubaki Nanase and Kyo Tachibana started their first day at St. Pigeonations. Moving to a place is hard, especially for two teenage girls trying to find way to fit in. when meeting new people, friend and foe a like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The sweltering summer heat still lingered in the morning air as a new school day dawned on the Saint Pigeonations campus. It was the start of the fall semester at the well-known institution for gifted children, the early hours of dawn were filled with livelihood as new and old faces flooded the capacious hallways. Among the new crop of students, a certain brunette could be distinguished from the rest due to her frantic running; fifteen year old Tsubaki Nanase made her way towards the school courtyard in search of her childhood friend Kyo Tachibana. Although the summer still maintained dominance in the weather, the yellowish-green leaves of the surrounding trees began to transform into their crimson shade for the nearing autumn. Petit quince trees decorated the courtyard as their pink blooms began to fall onto the cobbled ground.

"Come on Kyo we're going to be late!" Tsubaki's small protest rang from the Iron Gate at the courtyard's entrance. She strode over to the drowsy-looking red head who retorted "Tsubaki-Chan you keep on over reacting." Kyo yawned out as she found herself once again being dragged away by her best friend. She scuttled along behind her swift footed companion, each of her steps reflecting her state of lethargy. Bursting through the pallid front doors, the two students attempted to disguise their uncouth actions. Kyo demurred as Tsubaki sprinted forward, "You worry too much Tsubaki. The bell isn't even supposed to ring unti-" her small objection was interrupted by the resonant chimes of the St. Pigeonation bells. The maroon haired girl felt the sullen glare of her friends sapphire eyes and forbore from any further comments. "Great we're going to be late on our first day" the brunette commented with obvious indignation.

Tsubaki glanced down at her schedule and read out their homeroom address. "Class 2-3" the pair glanced around and noticed immediately that they were nowhere near their destination. _Oh god what are we going to do?_ Both of them thought simultaneously. Just as Kyo was about to suggest a thought to the shorter girl she felt Tsubaki's hand firmly grasp her wrist and drag her in another direction.

"Tsubaki what are you doing!"

"I think it's this way. Just follow me."

Without any further hesitation Kyo trailed behind her long chocolate brown hair. After speed walking their way through the mazes of hallways both girls managed to find their destination and with seven minutes of homeroom to spare. Two pairs of nervous eyes stared at the metallic handle on the room door. "Well better late than never." Tsubaki stated quietly as she slowly pushed Kyo's body in front of her own in an attempt to shield herself from impending embarrassment. "I think you should open the door Kyo."

"What do you mean I should go first?! You were the one who slept in this morning."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The red-head groaned in defeat as she reached out to grasp the door's frigid handle and slowly unlocked it. The crisp clicking of the opening door resonated throughout the now empty corridors and both of them held their breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

As Kyo opened the door both girls gazed into the almost full classroom of their fellow classmates. Swallowing their nervousness they entered the rather voluble room and one of the first things they noticed was that the gentleman, who they assumed was the teacher, was sleeping soundly on the large desk situated in the front of the class. Neither one of them could remove their gaze from the teacher resting at his disordered desk until their thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Oh so you two must be the new students we were expecting this quarter!" Tsubaki and Kyo both turned around to face the source of the placid voice and were greeted by a lean blue-haired young man. They looked at him and then again at the supposed teacher with uncertainty and the lad chuckled "Don't worry about he's always like that during morning attendance, anyway my name is Kawara Ryouta and I am his Teacher's assistant this year." Both of them bowed respectfully at the upper classman and stood silently as Ryouta shuffled over to the cluttered desk. "Mr. Nanaki, sir, you have to take attendance and we have a couple of new students." He whispered as he slightly shook the teacher's shoulder. With a small jolt the blond teacher rose his head and looked over to the two students and started up. He was dressed rather causally with beige over coat, tawny sweater and a cream scarf tied loosely around his neck.

Butterflies filled their stomachs as the teacher walked towards both of them; he let out a small yawn and addressed each of them "I do apologize for my dozing but let me introduce myself, I am Nanaki Kazuaki and I am your homeroom teacher this year. Since you two are new here, would you mind introducing yourselves to the class?" he asked in a soft caring voice. "We wouldn't mind" both replied, Kyo shoved Tsubaki in front of her and the brunette sighed. As they both stood before the class quieted down the sea of high-schoolers and allowed Tsubaki to introduce herself. "My name is Nanase Tsubaki" she spoke articulately for all to hear, although she hated speaking to crowds she was often told that she did well. Kyo stood beside her and then announced "I am Tachibana Kyo" she could hear a couple of snickers from the back of the crowded class, her given name had always been an issue since it carried a male connotation but the red-head did her best not to let it bring her down.

"Now then according to my seating chart is sitting behind ." his warm agate* eyes glanced up from the paper and looked towards a small bookworm who sat next to the grand window at the far side of the class room. " would you mind standing up so that our new student may know where to sit?" he asked politely, the boy's vermillion eyes shifted from the novel in his pallid hands to the teacher and placed the paperback book gingerly on his wooden desk. Silently he stood up and Tsubaki made her way towards the desk behind his. He made no effort in making eye contact with her as she passed him; _I wonder if he is alright?_ She thought while she placed her bag on the ground. Adjusting her navy blue plaited skirt and her light blue and navy blazer she waited for the teacher's instructions. "Alright, Ms. Tachibana, you will be sitting in the second seat in the third row." He motioned towards the empty seat and she immediately took her place.

Over the course of twenty minutes, Mr. Nanaki went over the school rules, distributed new schedules and displayed his ability to fall asleep while standing in front of the class. While he slept the students resumed their idle chatter and Kyo managed to switch seats with another student who sat closer to Tsubaki. "Hey what class do you have first?" She asked as she snatched the brunette's schedule out of her hands. "Hey! That's mine!" she complained in a futile attempt to recover her stolen paper.

"Hmm… it appears that we only have Biology and History class together and they are both at the end of the day." Her emerald eyes expressed immediate discontent with their situation but there wasn't much she could do to change it. After numerous attempts to retrieve the schedule Kyo returned it to her best friend and the chimes of the school bell signaled the end of Homeroom. Tsubaki collected her backpack and stood up from her desk, "Well it appears I have Gym class first so I guess I'll see you around at lunch." Kyo grimaced as she remained seated and responded "I have Trigonometry first period. Oh Joy."

"Don't worry; it's not that hard I took the class over the summer."

"Well you're good at math Tsubaki! It's a whole other story with me."

Tsubaki chuckled and made her way to the door and left her maroon-haired friend behind with their sleepy math teacher.

For about the first thirty minutes of class remained out of commission and Ryouta wrote some of the math notes on the deep green chalk board for the class to copy. Kyo could barely keep her eyes open as the upper classman continued to neatly write out the six trigonometric functions and what appeared to be a unit circle. _Why math? Especially in the morning. _She complained to herself as she managed to copy down the notes. As boredom settled in she fiddled around with the small buttons on her ironed blazer and glanced over to the clock wishing for time to pass by. _Does the teacher ever wake up?_ She questioned as the blond continued to sleep on his extremely cluttered desk. "Do you need help?" a sweet voice called from the front. Snapping out of her daze she turned to the voice and saw that it was Ryouta asking from his assistant's desk near Nanaki's.

"Oh no I'm fine." she replied, shyly gazing into his alluring crimson eyes. He smiled warmly and chimed "Alright then, but if you ever have trouble in math, and I hold tutoring sessions every Wednesday after school." _I should keep that in mind for the future_ she noted. Zoning out once again she thought to herself _I wonder if Tsubaki is having fun in Gym?_

Upon entering the capacious Gymnasium; one thing in particular stood out to Tsubaki, the Giant pigeon which ran around holding a plate of what seemed to be pudding. "Calm down Okosan!" a couple of the instructors ordered as the student continued to scurry around. "Cooo Cooo! (Okosan must save the pudding from those who wish to take it from him!" He yelled out. _Well I'm either hallucinating about giant pigeons or this is a school for lunatics _She concluded as the teachers attempted to appease the frantic bird. Suddenly Tsubaki found herself being used as a human shield as the great white feathered creature ran behind her for cover. "Coooooooo! (Save Okosan from the meanies!)"

"What!" she objected but found herself being dragged outside by the other student. The early autumn air still seemed a bit humid as they ran out to the track field and hid in a couple of shrubs. "Just what do you think you're doing!" she yelled but soon felt a wing cover her mouth, muffling every single one of her words. "Cooo Coo. (You must be quiet or they will find Okosan and his pudding.)" She glanced down at the plate he was holding and noticed that it was a pigeon costume that he was wearing. Removing his "wing" from her face she asked " Who are you and why are you dressed up in a pigeon costume?"

"Cooo Coooo! Cooo?(Okosan is School mascot and a senior at Saint Pigeonation's . What is your name?)"

"I'm Nanase Tsubaki and im a first year here." She stated as the upper classman continued to mess with the gelatinous dessert. "Cooo! (You shall be Okosan's Kohai since you have defended the pudding!)" He stated excitedly. Without further questioning of Okosan's logic the petit brunette spent the rest of gym in somewhat of a conversation with him.


End file.
